


Unexpected Solutions

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Kaito saves the day, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Serial Rapist on the Loose, Shinichi gets himself kidnapped, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pedophile rapist terrorises Tokyo. Of course Conan wouldn't listen to the adults and stay safe, no, he has to go and investigate on his own. It's up to Kaito and Saguru to track their bothersome little detective down and safe him. Turns out the drugs the rapist uses to sedate the kids works as an antidote to the apotoxin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Solutions

Title : Unexpected Solutions – Nothing Happens Without A Cause

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, h/c, violence, drugs, mentions child abuse/rape

Main Pairing: SaguKaiShin

Side Pairings: Shiratori/Kobayashi, Masumi/Ran (mentioned), Makoto/Sonoko (mentioned)

Detective Conan Characters: Kudou Shinichi / Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai, Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Genta Kojima, Kobayashi Sumiko

Magic Kaitou Characters: Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, Nakamouri Aoko, Kuroba Chikage

Own Characters: Sagawa Koiji

Summary: A serial killer is on the loose and his main target are underaged boys. And Conan is, as always, prone to get involved in such a mess. How are Saguru and Kaito handling the situation and what unexpected outcome does the drug have?

 

**Unexpected Solutions**

_ Nothing Happens Without A Cause _

 

Hakuba Saguru felt as if he had been pulled into a surreal parallel world.

All around him were young children screaming and chatting, while he tried to get their attention. He briefly wondered how exactly he had ended here.

“Silence!”, called the teacher. “Hakuba-san is here to tell you something very important!”

“Hai!”, was the chorused answer from the children.

The second-grader were adorable, that much he had to admit. All eyes were turned on him and he coughed awkwardly. This was not what he wanted to do today. His list consisted of reading the Sign of Four, drinking an Earl Gray at five and ravishing his boyfriend later on.

“Listen up, kids!”, started Saguru and clapped his hands once. “Megure-keibu had send me to inform you about a very, very dangerous man!”

“Why you, Saguru-nii-chan?”, interrupted Ayumi and blinked a few times.

“Because everyone else at the police station is very busy with the case”, smiled the blonde.

The little brunette girl was his second favorite Detective Boy. Well, maybe his favorite, because he didn't count Conan in. Counting a nineteen-years-old as a grade-school-detective would be kind of cheating. Ah, now he remembered how he had ended here. It was because of Conan.

“This man here”, he pointed at a photo that was pinned on the board. “Is very bad.”

The underestimation of the year. It was like saying that Kudou Shinichi was a middle-class detective. Said detective was right now staring at him intensely. This intense stare always made him shudder, those blue eyes bore into his very soul. It were moments like these that he needed to recall what his boyfriend hat told him – tantei-kun, Edogawa Conan and Kudou Shinichi were merely names for one very unique and impressive mind.

“Why is he bad, Saguru-nii-chan?”, piped Mitsuhiko in.

“Because he's a criminal!”, grunted Genta and poked his friend.

The freckled boy rolled his eyes. “I figured that out myself! I wanted to know what he did!”

The half-Brit chuckled at their attics. The kids truly were adorable and he was glad that he and Aoko had met Sera Masumi in their justice classes at university. The female detective had introduced them to Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko and the Detective Boys.

At first it had been very annoying how his boyfriend had clomped 'his tantei-kun'. And the explanation that Edogawa Conan was really Kudou Shinichi was not all that convincing. But with the time it became more and more plausible for Saguru. Such an intellectual mind with such a complex way of thinking. The blonde had only once before encountered such a mind. And that belonged to his boyfriend, the internationally wanted thief Kaitou KID.

“My mommy said he's a rapist!”

The girly voice got him back from his musings and he started slightly. He couldn't pinpoint which one had spoken, but it was not what he had intended this to turn into.

“What's a rapist?”

Exactly the question he wished not to face today. Saguru groaned and massaged his temples. What was he supposed to tell those little children? That there was a sick bastard out there, raping little boys and killing them brutally afterward? The parents would throw one fit after the other.

“A rapist is someone very bad”, interrupted a well-known voice.

Saguru turned grateful eyes on the be-glassed boy. “Conan-kun is right. A rapist is someone very bad and that is the reason why you're not allowed out alone at the moment. If your parents are unable to bring you to school and pick you up afterward, please organize that you can stay at a friend's house until your parents are able to pick you up. It is utterly important that you don't leave the house on your own until this man is behind bars.”

“Hai”, chorused the children obediently.

The blonde smiled and nodded. And then he left the lesson for the teacher to take over again. He went outside to wait until it was over. Since Makoto was over for the weekend, Sonoko, Ran and Masumi went to pick him up and they went on a double date. So he had promised to go and pick Conan up from school.

The whole police force of Tokyo was busy chasing Sagawa Koiji, these days said to be the most dangerous criminal loose in their city. And for once, Kaito was not being jealous that the police rather chased someone else instead of focusing on him. Because this man was sick beyond belief. He had raped various young boys between seven and ten years old and left their massacred bodies at the riverside. Parents were afraid to leave their children out of their sight even for a second.

Exactly that was the reason he was at the elementary school right now. He and Kaito spend as much time with Ran and the others as possible these days, just to keep an eye on Conan.

After what felt like the eternity, the bell rang and the children ran out of the room. The last to exit the room were the teacher and the Shounen Tantei-dan.

“Good bye, Conan-kun, Saguru-nii-chan, Kobayashi-sensei!”, called the children and left, Ayumi at Ai's hand and the two boys bickering about some sort of new game.

The teacher waved after them and turned grateful eyes on the detective.

“I can't tell you how much I thank you for it”, sighed the woman. “Ninzaburo wanted to do it, but he couldn't make it on time.”

“I'm always glad to help”, smiled the blonde and nodded.

“And thank you for keeping an eye on Conan-kun”, whispered the teacher. “He's a trouble-magnet.”

“I know”, chuckled the half-Brit.

“Have a nice weekend, sensei”, chirped the be-glassed boy with a charming smile.

The blonde rolled his eyes and grabbed the not-boy's hand. The two of them left the school in silence until they were outside. A chirping sound neared them and a white dove came to sit on Conan's shoulder. The shrunken teen (Saguru still wondered how that was even possible, but with an internationally wanted magician-thief chasing for a magical gem as his boyfriend, there was scarcely anything he didn't believe in anymore) smiled broadly at the bird.

“Hello, Tama-chan”, greeted the blue-eyed boy and patted her head.

“Tama-chan? I didn't know you had a pet, much less a dove”, questioned the half-Brit mildly amused and raised an eyebrow.

He knew that dove, Tama-chan was one of his boyfriend's doves. But what was it doing with their little detective?

“It's not mine, it's KID-san's”, answered Conan nonchalantly.

“Really?”, asked Saguru a bit surprised.

“Well...”, drawled the be-glassed boy. “She came often to visit at the window-sill, until one evening I wondered what to name her. She flew over to the table, where the Scrabbles-stones were scattered all over from the evening before. I've never seen a dove picking stones to lay a name. This ought to be KID-san's dove. Besides, it's the same dove I took care of after the Imperial Easteregg case.”

Figured that the Heisei Holmes would notice things like these. The blonde chuckled and looked at the street in front of them. It was easier to talk to the boy without looking at him, because then he could imagine the attractive Heisei Holmes next to him instead of an underaged boy.

“How are things going with the case?”, asked Conan, curious, annoyed and worried at the same.

“Not all that good, it's going rough. There's no real lead, no connection between the boys”, sighed Saguru and interrupted himself. “But _you_ are not allowed to ask after the case.”

“Did Kogoro-oji-san say so?”, chirped the child.

“No, Kaito and I say so”, explained the half-Brit with a serious expression.

“Eh?”, blinked the younger detective confused.

They stopped walking so the blonde could lean down and look into those mesmerizing, blue eyes. One hand was laid on each shoulder of the not-kid.

“You're an amazing detective, no one is questioning that. And you can solve cases most would be unable to figure out. But this case is taboo for you. You... fit the preferred type of victim. It would be dangerous for you to get involved”, whispered Saguru intensely. “We don't want anything to happen to you. So, just this once, listen to what others say and don't go out alone. If Mouri-chan will be unable to accompany you somewhere, feel free to call Kaito and me. One of us will always have the time. Promise me you'll call us. Promise it, on your detective's honor!”

The blue-eyed child bit his lips guiltily and shifted some. How was he supposed to lie now? There was nearly nothing he could deny those honey-golden eyes when his fellow detective asked him. The half-Brit had become increasingly important to the Heisei Holmes, along with the blonde's odd boyfriend (the pranks and mischief aside, Kaito was very intelligent and amusing).

“Okay... I'll call you...”, sighed Conan.

“No reckless stunts?”, asked the blonde sceptically.

“”No reckless stunts”, muttered the kid with a pout.

Saguru smiled satisfied and pulled the smaller detective into a hug, not seeing the blush on the child's face.

“But only when you promise that we'll watch the Sherlock Holmes movies together”, murmured the Heisei Holmes reluctantly.

“Of course”, smiled the half-Brit. “You could spend the weekend at our place, I'm sure Kaito would love that, too.”

The two continued their way over to the Mouri Agency, happily chatting about Holmes.

 

/break\

 

“Sa~gu~cha~an, are you jerking off?”

The blonde jumped in surprise and turned to look at his boyfriend in irritation.

“How did you draw that conclusion?”, grunted the detective.

“Well”, drawled Kaito and shifted some. “I'm standing here for a quarter hour now and you haven't changed the page of the article yet. You keep staring at that photo of Shin-chan.”

“First of all; I am not jerking off to an article about Kudou Shinichi”, muttered Saguru irritated. “I'm merely staring at it to recall that this face belongs to that beautiful mind.”

“A beautiful face for a beautiful mind”, grinned the magician. “You collected him from school today, right? I know it's hard imagining that that kiddo is such a gorgeous teen in reality.”

“But in what kind of reality, I wonder”, muttered the blonde displeased.

“I already told you that I don't know how that had happened”, sighed Kaito with a shrug. “Say, did he agree to call us? You know, he's prone to get involved with dangerous and hazardous situations.”

“He did”, nodded the half-Brit. “But with him, I doubt he'll keep that promise...”

The blonde leaned back in the armchair and closed his eyes in annoyance. Seconds later he had a lap full of Kaito with the magician massaging the detective's temples.

“Don't worry so much, Sagu-chan”, smiled the thief and purred slightly. “We'll keep the little trouble-magnet save until he gets his body back... And then we'll get our prize.”

“You're so keen on that idea”, chuckled the blonde and relaxed under the administration of his boyfriend. “I would be happy to just have an open conversation with Kudou Shinichi.”

“But you wouldn't object to doing some... inappropriate things to him either”, hummed the magician. “I know you stared at his ass on that photo of him glaring over his shoulder at the reporters. You want him just as much as I do.”

A slight blush graced the blonde's face. He had to admit that this was true. Shinichi's body was very appealing indeed and this photo Kaito had been talking about pointed the teen's most obvious trade out. The round firmness of the Heisei Holmes' ass. There were plenty of things Saguru could imagine doing to that one.

 

/break\

 

Conan sighed in boredom. It was Friday afternoon and he was at the park with the Shounen Tantei-dan and Aoko, who had agreed to keep an eye on the kids. Yeah, he loved the kids and yeah, Aoko was nice and all, but he would love to have a bit time on his own again. This serial psychopath was driving him crazy, he was glad if he could get out of Ran's iron-grip once in a while. The only one keeping her a bit occupied was her girlfriend and Conan could kiss Sera's feet for that.

The young detectives were playing soccer with some other kids with the inspector's daughter sitting on a bench with a bunch of mothers.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a young boy walking off on his own. He blinked a few times and scrunched his eyebrows, looking over to Aoko. Sure, he had promised Saguru not to do anything stupid, but this child was walking into the more isolated parts of the park on his own. He would just follow the boy and bring him back on track.

Without anyone noticing he sneaked off and followed the kid.

“Hey, you, wait up!”, called Conan as they got further away from the main part.

The boy didn't react in any way and kept walking, until he reached the exit of the part. A suspicious man stood in front of an equally suspicious car.

“Wait!”, repeated the detective and finally caught up to the foreign boy.

He grabbed the kid's hand and the boy whirled around. Conan blinked, not counting on what happened next. The suspicious man walked up to them and the kid lifted a chloroformed cloth in front of the shrunken teen's nose. The last thing he saw was the kid getting into the car and the man coming up to them. And then everything went black.

 

/break\

 

“Harder, Sagu-chan!”, moaned Kaito, his fingers clawed into his boyfriend's back.

The phone ringed and the blonde growled irritated. The magician clawed some more.

“If you dare pulling out to get that call, I'll chop your parts off”, growled the thief warningly.

A chuckle erupted from the half-Brit's chest and he leaned down to kiss his lover. The phone ringed a few more times, until they could hear the recording tape.

“You tried to reach Kuroba Kaito and/or Hakuba Saguru. We're obviously not home. Sagu-chan may be out solving some cases and I, his better half, am probably busy inventing some wicked pranks. Talk after the beeping sound!” It was the tamest version Saguru could get out of his boyfriend, every other version had included either perverted, dumb or dumbly perverted comments. The machine beeped and a distressed, female voice called out to them. “K.. Kaito? Hakuba-kun? A... Are you home? I... I can't find Conan-kun! The children and I have been searching everywhere, but we can't find him! I already called Mouri-chan and... I don't know what to do!”

It was rather irritating how Kaito had sneaked out underneath him in less than a second. Saguru stood as fast as possible and followed his boyfriend.

“Aoko?”, asked the magician after he got on the phone. “What had happened?”

“A... A mother saw him following a boy and then... He just disappeared... I only had to watch them for a few hours and I managed to loose him...”, cried his best friend desperately.

“We're on our way!”, declared the thief and hung up.

Violet orbs locked with honey-golden ones and the couple got changed as fast as possible. They headed out of the house and to their car, driving in silence, both too deep into their own thoughts. Once they got out of their car again, they looked at each other.

“I'll go and check on Nakamouri-chan and the other girls, you'll... search for him”, declared Saguru.

They hugged briefly before the blonde headed over to the crying Aoko. Never before had the detective seen her cry, but he understood her guilt, he would probably feel equally guilty. He just hoped that his good-for-nothing boyfriend had some means of finding their boy.

 

/break\

 

A white shadow crept over the sky, following his radar. The thief had known that it would come in handy that he had trained Tama-chan to find the troublesome detective. She had a sender on her foot and was supposed to follow Conan everywhere. Soon enough he saw his dove sitting on a window-sill. If a bird could look distressed, this one was indeed doing so. Landing on silent soles, the magician got to the back door and picked the look. The only noise in the house was a sobbing from underneath the stairs. Kaito went over to it and opened the door, thinking to find the missing detective behind it. Instead there was another boy, crying.

“Hey there, kiddo, what's wrong?”, whispered the white-clad thief.

“I... I know dad is hurting them, but... But he said he'll hurt me if I don't help him and he'll hurt the boy with the glasses now because of me”, whimpered the kid.

The boy with the glasses. Kaito stiffened. “And... And where are your dad and the boy?”

“Upstairs in dad's bedroom...”, admitted the child.

“Look, everything is alright”, smiled the magician. “I'll go and help the boy, but you need to help me too. Can you do it? You're a strong boy, right?” The kid nodded slowly. “You need to call the police for me, okay? No one will hurt you, I promise, but for this to end, you need to call them.”

Before he could make sure that the boy truly was alright or indeed called the police, Kaito stormed upstairs. The most important thing right now was Shinichi. The bedroom door was open ajar and the magician could see the disgusting, naked form of Sagawa Koiji, crawling onto the bed. Only a few shots from his card-gun were enough for the bastard to fall unconscious on the floor.

“Tantei-kun”, whispered the thief in a broken voice and hurried up to him.

He cradled the naked boy in his arms, covering him in his cape. There was no blood, that ought to mean something good, right? But the boy was burning up and shivering. He wasn't supposed to shiver. Saguru had explained the case to him. The drug used on the boys was slowly paralyzing them, so they couldn't move but still knew what was happening. It would paralyze them further, until their organs would stop agonizingly slow. Once the boys were dead, the bastard would get rid of the bodies. Not knowing what to do, the thief decided to take tantei-kun with him. They reached the house in record-time and Kaito wrapped the shivering boy in the blankets of their bed before he called his boyfriend.

“Sagu-chan? I found him, I brought him home. He's... not alright, something's wrong with him...”

“But still, you need to come over to pick me up and check on the girls. It's suspicious that you haven't arrived with me. You only need to leave his side for less than half an hour, I promise. Just come and get me and we'll take a closer look”, murmured the blonde on the other end of the line.

The thief left reluctantly, checking a last time on the boy in their bed.

 

/break\

 

The Heisei Holmes groaned in pain as he drifted back into consciousness. He still remembered everything. How he got abducted and how that sick man had stripped down. But shortly before the rapist could hurt him, there had been an... angel? He yawned and stretched. Something felt off. He blinked a few times and stared down at himself.

“Wow, I'm feeling like Alice... 'Eat me', 'Trink me', 'shrink me', unshrink me'... Fuck it...”

This was slowly getting ridiculous. Alcohol unshrinking him, other drugs that were supposed to kill him instead turning him back to normal too. He groaned and stood up, wrapping the blanket around his waist when he noticed that he was still naked. Strange, this was not the room he had been in with the sick bastard. Wait. A white angel.

“Figures Kaitou KID would rescue me”, snorted Shinichi and shook his head.

He went downstairs and froze. This was... Saguru's and Kaito's house. But why would KID bring him... Oh. Magician, brunette with piercing violet eyes, mischievous and perverted. Kaito was KID. The door opened and two heatedly chatting young men entered, both froze as they saw him.

“When you said that something was not right with Conan-kun... you forgot to mention that he aged ten years, moron”, muttered the blonde and tilted his head.

“He had still been small when I left”, grunted Kaito and blinked.

“So you knew it, too, Saguru-kun?”, laughed Shinichi hoarsely and grabbed his head in slight pain. “KID-san, keeping a secret is not your thing, eh? And why did you even bring me here? You didn't figure I'd recognize your house.”

“As if I thought about something like that!”, gasped the magician and jumped the brunette detective, hugging him close. “I'm just glad you're alright!”

“I told you not to throw yourself into any dangerous situations”, growled Saguru darkly.

The blonde walked up to the two brunettes and both blinked surprised. This extremely dominant side of the half-Brit was new, even to Kaito. Shinichi gulped a bit.

“I... didn't mean to... There was that boy and I just wanted to help...”

“You always want to help!”, scolded the blonde irritated. “And it often ends with you getting hurt. That's not an option! And now that you're your original age, we'll keep track of that!”

“Now that you know that we know... How come you have your body back?”, wanted the thief to know and circled Shinichi, looking him up and down from all sides.

“Heh”, muttered Shinichi and looked at himself. “Strange, but I think that this drug kind of kicked the other drug out of my system and deshrunk me... Odd. But good.”

“It's nice to see you like that”, purred Kaito. “And it's also nice that you got your body back!”

“Oi, pervert!”, yelped the Heisei Holmes and blushed, pulling the blanket closer around himself.

A hand grabbed his upper arm and he turned to look at the blonde in front of him.

“How are you feeling? Did he... hurt you?”, wanted the half-Brit to know.

“No... I think that the drug didn't work how it was supposed to work surprised him even more than it surprised me. Your boyfriend came just in time”, smiled Shinichi and shook his head.

“You have been following a boy, right?”, asked Kaito. The Heisei Holmes nodded slowly. “I found him. He is... that man's son. And I'm really not keen on knowing more about that poor child's past. But I guess the bastard used his son to lure his victims out. That's how he managed to find any children at all, even though the parents are so on alert these days. No one would suspect a little boy to be involved. The kiddo called the police... And I think Mouri-chan is by now throwing a complete fit because they haven't found you yet.”

Shinichi blinked an nodded, staring at his hands. He was back, in his body.

“I need to talk to Haibara first”, murmured the Heisei Holmes. “I need to know if this is permanent. If... I finally got my body back. I can't tell Ran anything before I know for sure. And... If I truly can stay that way, I need a good explanation for Conan's disappearance...”

“What do you mean by if?”, asked the blonde confused.

“Well, there's sometimes a temporary anti-dote that turns me back for a few hours”, shrugged Shinichi. “The first time that had happened, I've had my hopes up high and then I got disappointed like never before. I don't want to think that this is permanent before at least a day had passed.”

“Does this mean”, drawled the thief with a wicked grin. “That you'll stay with us for at least a day? With that nice body of yours without knowing if you'll stay that way?”

“Eh... yeah?”, squealed the Heisei Holmes unsure.

“Sounds to me like we should enjoy that body of yours while it lasts, right?”, hummed Kaito and placed tender kisses on the smaller teen's shoulder.

“What?”, blinked Shinichi and blushed.

“What Kaito is trying to say”, interrupted Saguru irritated. “Is that we care about you a lot more than is healthy. And he suggests that we spend the time in a... productive manner.”

“P—Productive manner?”, repeated the brunette detective.

He did like the couple and he had figured that they cared about him, but not in that way. The blonde was in front of him, resting his hands on the Heisei Holmes' hips. Kaito was right behind him, his lips ghosting over Shinichi's back.

“Someone had misbehaved and seems in need of a proper punishment, wouldn't you agree, Sagu-chan?”, purred the thief softly.

“I completely agree with you, love”, smirked Saguru. “Shinichi had broken a promise, after all. And that needs to be punished.”

Out of the corner of his eyes Shinichi could see the smirk on Kaito's lips. The two had spend extremely much time with him and all, but he never figured it would be because of _that_. Two years worth of teenage-hormones rushed up on him. The couple was very attractive. Extremely attractive. And he had felt drawn to Kaitou KID for some time now. He blushed, but also smirked when he leaned up to the blonde's ear. His sexual experiences were zero, but after gaining ten years in ten minutes he felt hornier than ever before in his life. Starting with sex and looking what turns it would take later on sounded like a pretty good plan at the moment. A pink tongue darted out and licked over the shell.

“Hai, Saguru-nii-chan, I know I have been disobedient. Please punish me for being such a naughty boy. I think I need a hard spanking”, purred the Heisei Holmes seductively.

There was something hard poking his behind. It seemed the thief liked his idea and if the hard grip on his waist was any indication, so did the blonde.

“How about we head to your bedroom and see how many rounds this drug will last?”, suggested the brunette detective.

“Ah, and if it's permanent?”, asked the magician. “Can we keep you then?”

“Mh... Depends”, murmured Shinichi and tilted his head.

“Depends on what?”, interrogated the half-Brit.

“On how hard you'll spank me, for starters”, grinned the Heisei Holmes. “And on how long you can last when you take me afterward.”

“Believe me, we'll rock your world”, promised Kaito with a Cheshire grin.

Thinking about a proper explanation for Conan's disappearance and Shinichi's reappearance as well as getting checked by Ai to see if this was permanent had time. Or interrogating Kaitou KID and his supposedly chaser about their relationship and their real intentions towards him. Right now he could think of many things more fun than getting answers. And that certainly was the first time for the detective to think so.

For now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment without caring about the next day.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
